Gryffondor et Serpentard
by asso.aoi.sora.cosplay.deidara
Summary: Deux jeunes adultes s'aimant et pourtant à l'école de Poudlard, ils faisaient partit de différente maison. Le père de famille du jeune homme, s'oppose à leur union et fera n'importe quoi pour les séparer. Mais quelque chose vont bouleverser leur vie. Une aventure, des rebondissements et de l'amour, se mettrant sur leur chemin.
1. Chapitre 1 - Lourd impression

Chapitre 1 - Lourd Impression

Une nuit d'été, où la chaleur entre et sorte des pièces des maisons.

Ou encore le temps que nous les humains, prennent des brumisateurs pour nous rafraîchir toute les 5 minutes environ. Mais contrairement à nous, les sorciers c'est une autre histoire.

- Chérie, j'y vais, j'en ai pas pour longtemps!

- Très bien, fais attention à toi.

Comme toujours, les hommes s'inquiète pour un rien. Mais nous sommes jamais aussi prudent pour les dangers extérieur. Je pars normalement pour une visite médicale, soit chez le gynécologue. Nous sommes protégés mais un accident est survenu et depuis un moment, je n'avais pas mes cycles. Après la visite, elle m'a conclu négatif, je n'étais pas enceinte. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou triste, mais bon j'espère en avoir un jour avec lui. Avant de rentrer à la maison où mon mari m'attend avec impatience, je fis quelque course dans le marchée des sorciers farfelus. Y à pas mal de chose qui est à bas prix, c'est à peu prés comme chez les moldus. Je rentre enfin à la maison et range les courses et voilà que mon homme blond, arrive et m'aide.

- Je vais succéder mon père.

- Quoi, au ministère ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce tu en penses ?

- Eh bien, si ça te plaît pourquoi pas ?

- Ca te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, tant que c'est une succession que tu souhaites, je t'encouragerai jusqu'au bout pour que tu l'obtiennes.

- Merci ma puce, t'es vraiment un amour.

- C'est tout à fais normal, au faite ton père il est au courant ?

- Bien sur, j'en ai discuté depuis quelques mois.

- Depuis quelques mois ? enfin ça pas d'importance, je t'aiderai mon amour. Au faite pourquoi ton père ne vient-il pas manger à la maison. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble il nous a pas vue, enfin plutôt moi.

- Euh…

Oui son père travail dans le ministère de la magie, mais son soucie c'est que depuis que je suis avec son fils, il s'est toujours opposé à notre amour et surtout à notre union. Et mon homme m'a dit qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il a donné sa bénédiction et ça depuis qu'il me l'a annoncé, je ne l'ai pas vue. Je me pose pas trop de question jusqu'à maintenant. La réaction de mon mari est bizare lorsque je parle de son père et de nous. Je me demande s'il a vraiment parlé à son père.

A ma rentrée de Poudlard à mes 11 ans, j'étais à Gryffondor et mon homme blond était à Serpentard, nous sommes chacun des sang-pur dans la lignée des sorciers, mais pour moi peu importé le rang de famille, je l'aime. Mais le père de mon mari est plutôt très stricte pour qu'il épouse quelqu'un de différente maison. J'ai aimée mon mari à ma sixième année à Poudlard. D'ailleurs il s'appel Drago Malefoy, c'est un homme à très grand caractère mais il a tout de même bon cœur. Il est très droit question assurance, un peu moins que son père, mais plus que sa mère. Une femme généreuse, je la voit quelque fois. Elle me parle un peu de son mari, le père de Drago. Une très bonne famille dois-je dire et personnellement je les adores. Mais c'est bien dommage que je ne vois pas le père de famille.

Drago finit les dernières courses et se joint dans mes bras, se blotissant dans ses endroits préféré, ma poitrine.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien du tout !

- Pourquoi ton père, ne peux pas venir à la maison ?

- Lorsqu'il a trop de travail il a tendance à… enfin à râler à tout bout de champ pour rien.

- Tu me dis la même chose mon amour, j'aimerai le voir. *Soupirai-je*

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet qu'un jour il viendra. C'est promis ma chérie.

Drago m'embrasse et me caresse mon corps de désir. J'ai compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait et je sourie. Il me porte dans ses bras plus au moins musclé et direction la chambre. Poussant la porte du pied, m'allongeant sur le lit et me déshabille au fur et à mesure de ses embrassades sur mon corps.

- Ma chérie, voudrais-tu que l'on aille plus loin ensemble ?

- Plus loin, que veux-tu dire ?

- Voudrais-tu que l'on prépare une vie, non pas à deux mais à trois ?

- Tu veux dire avoir un enfant ?

- Qu'est-ce tu en penses ?

- Eh bien ! *hésitai-je un moment*

- Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave ma puce.

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas au contraire.

- C'est à cause de ma succession qui te gêne ?

- Drago chéri, qu'est-ce tu me racontes, pas du tout.

- Pardon !

- Calme toi, je suis juste un peu… comment dire, un peu surprise.

Je le rassure du mieux que je peux, je suis assez surprise qu'il m'ait proposé. J'en suis contente, même heureuse. Mais mon problème j'ai peur que mes cycles viennent au mauvais moment. C'est de ça dont j'ai un peu peur. Drago finis par commencer les préliminaires, me faisant monter dans l'extase. J'attrape son membre et me mit à le masturber, nous gémissons de plaisir. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il me pénétra et commença ses va et vient. Nous prennons plaisir de cette fusion de nos corps, je pu m'empêcher de gémir encore plus fort et en réclamer ses actions de va et vient qui me rendai folle de désir.

- Haaa oui ma chérie, je viens... je viens! HAAAA!

- HAAAAA! *hurlai-je de jouissance sentant sa sémence me remplir*

- Je t'aime, ma chérie... *sous ses éssouflements et me caressant le corps*

- Moi aussi... mon amour! *lui répondis-je en lui caressant la tête*

Il s'allonge contre moi, aprés être retirer et on s'endormit sans attendre.

Cette nuit me donne l'impression d'être longue, j'angoissée en silence et surement pour un rien. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir aprés avoir dormit que 2h, le réveil m'indique qu'il est 1h du matin. Je regarde mon homme blond en train de dormir paisiblement, je me lève délicatement sans le déranger m'enveloppant dans ma robe de chambre, j'attrape ma baguette exécutant un sors "Lumos" au bas de la porte et me dirige dans la cuisine pour boire.

Je me pose péniblement des questions, si mon beau-père est vraiment au courant que Drago et moi étions ensemble. A notre mariage son père n'était pas là, car sois disant il était trés préoccuper mais maintenant je ne sais pas quoi penser. Est-ce vrai ou pas?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Arnaque et confusion

Chapitre 2 - Arnaque et confusion.

Aprés cette nuit, Drago me réveille, je me suis endormie au salon. Il me voyait que je n'avais pas trés bonne mine et me porta jusqu'à la chambre et me couvre. Je sentait son côté encore chaud, il venait d'à peine de se lever. Je sentai également une main chaude qui m'apaisa sur mon front et je l'entend murmurer, que j'étais brûlante de fièvre. Il me laissa me reposer, tandis que je l'entendais quitter la chambre.

Drago se dirige à la cuisine d'un geste de baguette met en route la cafetiére mettant une tasse dessous. Il déjeuna tranquillement jusqu'au moment où il reçoit du courier par hiboux.

Il ouvrit et la lit.

"_Trés cher fils,_

_Je tiens à dire que je suis fière de toi, que tu vas beaucoup dans mon estime. J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seul, si jamais tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me le faire parvenir._

_J'ai vue Cornelius Fudge, tu as rendez-vous le 15 Mai à 8h précise, je t'y attendrai._

_Sur ce continue comme est tu me succéderas plus vite que prèvu._

_Ton père qui t'aime._"

Drago froisse le papier le mettant en boule, finit de déjeuner avant de se lever et de noter son rendez-vous. Il sait qu'il a mentit à son père, mais il aime Daisy. Qui sais ce qui se passera si jamais son père se mettait à le savoir. Soupirant, prépare un déjeuné pour sa femme oubliant cette idée de la tête.

Drago monte dans la chambre aprés que le déjeuné soit en place sur un plateau. Pose le tout sur la table de chevet et se met à côté de sa femme.

- Ma chérie, je t'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuné.

- hmm!

- Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer?

Je me retourne difficilement le retenant, il avait comprit que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Il ne sait pas quoi faire à part être auprés de moi. C'est aprés que je me tordais de douleur que Drago se leva me rassurant qu'il allait revenir et descend quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il prend le téléphone et appel St Mangouste, pour avoir un medecin à domicile. En quelques minutes un medecin arriva, Drago le conduit dans la chambre et le medecin commence la consultation.

- Aïe! *transpirai-je de douleur*

- Vous avez mal ici? et là? *examinant une autre partie opposé sous l'oeil inquiet de drago*

- Oui!

- Bien! Est-ce que vous avez des nausée, des maux de têtes ou autre?

- A part des douleurs abdominaux et de la fatigue... je ne vois pas docteur.

- Est-ce grave docteur? *lui demande drago*

- Non, par contre pour bien vous examiner et vous prescrire quelque chose si nécessaire, je vous invite à me passer me voir, nous allons faire une échographie. Est-ce que ça vous dit de passer cet aprés-midi?

- Merci docteur, nous passerons! *lui dis-je*

Drago se leva, pendant que moi je me reposer à nouveau encore un peu. Drago conduit le medecin au salon tout en discutant de mon état. Aprés que le medecin et partit et que Drago est payé , il revient dans la chambre me câlinant.

- Je suis soulagé que ce n'est rien de grave, ce qui me rassure!

- Moi aussi.

- Tu veux boire un verre de jus de citrouille?

- je veux bien, mon chéri!

Drago m'aidant à me redresser, me tend le verre de jus de citrouille qui m'a préparé sur le plateau. Je le bois, ce qui me donna un peu de pêche.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me préparai, toujours des douleurs mais un peu moins que ce matin. Aprés que nous sommes préparé, nous vérifions que nous ayons rien oubliés avant de transplaner à St Mangouste. Nous sommes attéris à l'entrée de l'hôpital à l'espace de transplanage, nous dirigeons à l'accueil et nous nous renseignons et la sorcière nous indique au deuxième étages, troisième allée à droite et la première porte à gauche. Nous nous y rendons et on frappa à la porte avant qu'il ne s'ouvre sur le medecin de ce matin. Il nous font rentrée et ainsi nous fais installer devant son bureau, une autre pièce était caché par un long rideau beige raillé avec du rose pâle.

- Comment sentez-vous?

- Un peu mieux que ce matin, mais toujours des douleurs abdominaux.

- Je vois, venez vous installer à côté.

Je le suivis à la pièce qui m'indiqué en compagnie de Drago qui c'était proposé. Je m'installai sur le lit de consultation et enfin m'examinant toujours à l'endroit qui m'avait consulté ce matin, où toujours à cet endroit j'ai eu des douleurs, ensuite il utilise enfin l'appareil pour faire une échographie à la recherche d'un certains inconnu.

- Avez-vous des relations? *sans quitter l'écran des yeux*

- Euh... oui! *gênée*

- Est-ce que vous prenez des contraceptions ou encore des pilules.

- Le seul moyens de contraception c'est le préservatif, jusqu'à hier soir, nous l'avons pas prise.

- Je vois, quel sont vaut dernier cycles?

- Ca fais environ 2 mois et demi.

Le medecin s'arrête à un endroit du bas de mon ventre et une drôle de forme s'y habité.

- Qu'est-ce que sait?

- Ceci madame est un foetus.

- Un foetus? *en choeur Drago et moi*

- Comment est-ce possible, du premier soir! *dit drago surprit*

- Non, ça ne se fait pas en une nuit, vue ça taille, cela fait un petit moment, qui c'est installé.

- Que voulez-vous dire? on peux savoir combien de temps? *m'étonnai-je*

- Bien sur! Alors il fait 4 mm, *marquant une pause tournant une sorte de calendrier circulaire avant de reprendre enfin* ce qui voudrais dire que vous êtes enceinte d'environ 1 mois et une semaine.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire, son visage exprimé à la fois l'étonnement et la joie. Le medecin nous a proposé de retirer une photo de ce petit être qui c'est formé. Ce que nous avons tout de suite accepté. Ainsi peu de temps aprés, il nous annonça qu'il ou elle naîtra en grosso modo, entre Décembre et Janvier. Le medecin, nous a expliqué quelques régles à tenir de la grossesse et nous a noté un excellent gynécologue qui pourrait mieux me suivre tout le long de la croissance de ce petit être. Avant de sortir, il m'a expliqué que la gynécologue que je suis allez voir est une arnaque et profite des gens. Nous sommes sortit aprés avoir payé et Drago me serra dans ses bras tout heureux tout en m'embrassant. On était heureux, j'étais loin d'imaginer ce miracle, sachant que la veille la gynécologue, m'avait annoncé le contraire. J'ai gardé précieusement l'adresse du nouvelle gynécologue que le medecin m'a conseillé.

Nous partons pas tout de suite à la maison, Drago voulait célébrer cet évènement au restaurant. J'expliquée sur le chemin, pour la génycologue où Drago me fit passé un savon. Ainsi nous arrivons tranquillement au restaurant et nous avons pris tout notre temps.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Oubliette

Chapitre 3 - Oubliette

Deux mois est passé, aprés un long périple de vomissement et fatigue. Je les enchaînées, mais maintenant, je reprennai plus au moins mes couleurs. Drago me dit que ces parents sont au courant, je ne voyais toujours pas son père, malgrés ces promesses. Narcissa, est fière et s'inquiètez pour son mari, elle sait que Drago a mentit, parce que son père ne m'accepté toujours pas. Enfin je me décide sans prévenir de me faufiler au ministère de la magie pour rendre visite à son père. Je pense que ça ne lui plairait guère mais, j'aimerai lui expliquer et l'annoncer qu'il allait être grand-père, car je sait qu'il n'est pas au courant que je suis enceinte.

- Daisy, tu veux quelque chose?

- Comment? ha non merci, ça ira! je t'en remercie Narcissa!

- Alors, est-ce une fille ou un garçon? *tente Narcissa en s'installant prés de moi buvant le thé*

- Vous verrez, on vous laisse la surprise!

- Je suis impatiente de le savoir.

- Je comprend! Et Lucius? est-ce qu'il est tout aussi curieux de savoir?

- Si tu savais, à la maison il me demande que ça!

Nous rigolons toute les deux, je savais qu'elle mentait, mais bon Drago et Narcissa croyent que j'ignore la vérité, mais je ne veux pas que cela sois cacher indéfiniment.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago rentre enfin à la maison. Il embrasse sa mère avant de m'embrasser et caresser mon ventre.

- Sinon les prénoms qu'avez-vous choisis?

- Maman, ne tenterais-tu pas de savoir en même temps le sexe de notre enfant?

- Pour les deux, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. *avoua t-elle*

- Ce que l'on peux te dire Narcissa, c'est que nous y réfléchissons beaucoup! *la rasssurai-je*

- Vous avez raison, prenez le temps de choisir le prénom.

Nous avons raconté à Narcissa, ce qui est la seule à venir à la maison. L'histoire de la gynécologue, elle est un peu inquiète mais surtout trés mère poule, elle m'accompagne un peu pour les sorties sauf pour la visite du gynécologue.

Le soir passa, dans notre lit où Drago ne peux pas s'empêcher de parler à notre enfant. Il posa une main, sur mon ventre qui s'arrondissait et je sursautai sentant un mouvement dans ce ventre que je couve. Sous nos étonnements, nous avions pensez la même chose, il a bougé. Notre premier contact, nous étions heureux de le sentir. Drago embrassa mon ventre et nous endormons enfin l'un contre l'autre et la main de Drago ne quitta pas mon ventre jusqu'au petit matin.

Drago se réveilla et se prépara pour partir au ministère. Quant à moi, je me préparai aussi pour voir mon beau-père. C'est dans l'aprés midi que je mettai les pieds au ministère, passant par la cheminée. Je dégagée le passage en vitesse avant que quelqu'un ne m'écrase. Je prend la direction de l'ascenseur tout en me tenant et je sortait au niveau deux, c'est à ce niveau là que le père et le fils travail au Département de la justice magique. Je me rend à l'accueil de ce niveau, ou un grand sorcier jouflue, me regarde à me dévisager de la tête au pied.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? *de sa voix grave*

- Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy est occupé, je souhaiterai le voir.  
- Trés bien, pour quel motif?  
- Personnel!  
- Trés bien, trés bien! *regardant sur son cahier derrière le comptoir* pour le moment il est en pause, désirez-vous que je vous y accompagne?

- Je veux bien merci!

Le grand homme se lève et me rejoind aprés qu'il est quitté le comptoir et passe devant moi me guidant, je le suis et m'emmena enfin dans une grande salle où se trouvé Lucius Malefoy en compagnie de Cornelius Fudge. Tout deux regardèrent l'entrée et Lucius me dévisagea de son regard froid.

- Monsieur Malefoy, une jeune femme vous demande.

- Bien, Lucius je vous laisse je vous dis à tout à l'heure. *répondis Cornelius avant de sortir* Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Bonjour Cornelius Fudge! *lui salua avant de poser mon regard sur Lucius* Bonjour Lucius, puis-je vous parler?

- Tiens donc, quel est ta venue de ta visite? *me lance sur un ton glacial*

- C'est par rapport de Drago et moi.

- Je vous interdis de toucher à mon fils.

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, vous ignorez!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ignore?

- Drago et moi-même sommes ensemble...

- Foutaise! *répliqua en haussant la voix*

- C'est la véritée, nous sommes même marié.

- Tout le monde peuvent faire semblant! *répliqua séchement*

- Lucius, je ne cherche pas...

- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu d'aussi fourbe que vous. Ne t'approche plus de mon fils.

Lucius haussez le ton, sortant sa baguette me la pointant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que je reçu un sort, mais quoi? Je vacillai et continuai de regarder Lucius pendant un moment, des gens du ministère arrivèrent au même moment. Un jeune homme blond arriva vers moi, criant mon prénom, comment savait-il que je m'appelée? Il m'aida à prendre appuie sur lui, j'avais un mal de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Père qu'as-tu fais?

- ...

- Répond moi! *hors de lui mais se sens tout de même fautive* Ma chérie, répond moi je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.

- Qui êtes-vous?

A sa grande stupeur, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles me serra dans ses bras, je ne savais pas pourquoi et je sentai des larmes lui couler sur ses joues.

- N... non, pas ça! Tout mais pas ça! *s'étouffant sur mes cheveux*

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous?!

- Dis moi que c'est un cauchemard, je t'en prie!

- Excusez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis... *pars en sanglot*

- Drago... je... *dit Lucius*

- LA FERME! QUE LUI AS-TU FAIS?

- Je suis ton père!

- C'EST MA FEMME!

Cornelius Fudge arriva pour calmer tout le monde et lorsque fut tous partit, sauf les concernés, l'heure des explications à commencé. Je ne pouvais pas exprimer mes propos que je fut comme spectatrice à l'écoute de tous. Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire, Cornelius Fudge tendait une boîte de mouchoir à ce sois-disant Drago et prétendant être mon mari. Nous attendions tous qu'il se calme avant qu'il ne commence.

- Je... je suis désolé, père. Mais... je ne l'ai jamais quitté! J'ai menti à tout les deux...

- Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle?

- Je l'ai toujours aimé, père. Elle est la seule... qui me porte tout ce que j'ai... toujours souhaité. Elle... est mon âme soeur, sans elle... je ne suis plus rien. Je... je voulai te l'annoncer... mais... tu étais fière de moi et... et Daisy... s'inquiètez et s'appréter à tout savoir même maman est au courant. Elle est aussi enceinte...

- Quoi?

Le visage de Lucius exprimé la confusion et le boulversement, je le voyais me regarder et visant mon ventre comme s'il voulait me passer au scaner. Mon sois disant mari, avait raison je suis bien enceinte, mais à ce qui parait l'enfant vient de lui. Il avait l'air sérieux et honnête, il partit encore en sanglot. Cornelius Fudge ne pouvant pas tirer une conclusion à la situation, il essaie d'être le plus proche de la situation avant de parler à son tour.

- Bien, si je comprend bien Daisy est marié à toi et elle est enceinte. De combien?

- Elle est enceinte de 3 mois! *répondit drago entre deux larmes*

- Est-ce bien ça? *Cornelius Fudge s'est tourné vers moi*

- C'est exacte!

- Bien, bien! Lucius vous avez utilisé "Oubliette" sur la jeune femme. Le dégret...

- Excusez-moi, Cornelius! *interromp Drago* Je ne veux pas que mon père soit à Azkaban, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas du mentir, mais tout les deux étaient heureux. Je voulai qu'un jour... un jour les deux le seront... mais pas de cette manière. *se tourne vers son père* Pardon père.

- Allons, allons! Drago, nous allons pas mettre ton père en prison. Juste un rappel, qu'il est interdit de faire usage à la magie sur les clients et s'il continu, ce qui ne serait pas le cas, là il sera à Azkaban. Nous allons dire que c'est une avertissement.

Drago hocha la tête et Lucius ne savait pas quoi faire qu'il resta figé sur sa chaise et me dévisageant du regard. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, si c'est une blague ou pas. Mais en réfléchissant bien, je pouvais que les croire. Si admettons que Drago n'est pas mon mari et pas le père de mon enfant, qui d'autre le serait? sachant que je ne suis pas une buveuse d'alcool, j'en ai même horreur. Je n'ai pas idée qui le pourrait, je le voit bien dans son état qu'il était honnête, je tendais mes bras en silence et Drago se faufila dans mes bras, c'est rare de voir un homme qui pleure sauf pour des évènement, mais aujourd'hui d'aprés ce que j'avais compris son père ma lancé un sort, pour l'oublier. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? et pour quel raison?


	4. Chapitre 4 - Pathologie des sortilèges

Chapitre 4 - Pathologie des sortilèges

Drago se calma, Lucius, lui ne sait pas quoi faire qu'il se leva et se dirige vers moi.

- Je suis désolé Daisy, puisse qu'un jour tu me pardonneras!

Lucius me prit dans ses bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je senti une grande émotion monter et je l'ai enfin senti sur mes joues. Aprés un moment de silence et de détente, nous sortons un peu prendre l'air surtout Lucius et moi. Drago lui, est auprés de Cornelius Fudge en train de discuter.

- Daisy.

- Oui, monsieur Malefoy?

- Puis-je savoir où tu travailles?

- Je suis la nouvelle joueuse de Quidditch communal.

- Quand est-ce que tu y remontes sur le balais?

- Nous avions pas de date définis donc nous attendions.

- Et pour ta grossesse?

- Ils ont déjà prévu un remplaçant, un ancien de l'équipe si jamais je n'étais pas disponible.

- C'est trés organisé.

- Beaucoup dois-je dire. Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je vous poser une question?

- Posez donc.

- Pourquoi me détestez-vous?

Lucius Malefoy se fige, je pensai qu'il allait me répondre, mais je crois même qu'il ne trouve pas les mots pour se justifier, je le regarde dans les yeux et je remarque qu'il s'en voulait, il regrettait ce geste. Mais j'aimerai qu'un jour savoir pourquoi avait-il fait ça. Nous revenons sur nos pas et je vis Drago auprés de Cornelius Fudge aprés une bref tape amicale sur celui-ci, le ministre rejoint Lucius pour discuter à son tour. Nous nous regardons un instant avant que Drago s'avance vers moi, je le regardai s'avancer et me tendait un bras, tel un gentleman. Je le pris et nous partons à notre tour à l'extérieur dans un grand parc où nous installons sur un banc. Je le regarde et il prend la parole.

- C'est ici... que je t'ai fais ma demande en mariage et que tu m'as dis "oui" avec des larmes, tu t'y attendais pas, tu étais surprise et... tu ne savais pas quoi dire. Je t'avais pris dans mes bras et nous avons échangés un long baisé. Quelques mois plus tard nous nous sommes marié et le lieu que nous avons choisi pour les photos et la cérémonie, c'est dans ce parc. Tu avais peur que le temps se jouerai contre nous, mais finalement il faisait beau. Pour notre nuit de noce, je t'avais fais la surprise, c'est lorsque je t'avais tendu le billet, que tu avais crié de joie que nous irons au Japon. Tu aimais beaucoup ce pays, je voulais qu'un jour nous irons ensemble en amoureux. Tu étais dans ton petit nuage, tu m'avais oublié quelques instant avant de me sauter dessus tellement heureuse, tu m'as prise par le poignet et tu m'as tiré en vitesse dans l'avion, tu voulais pas perdre de temps... tu étais toute excitée que tu en voulais en savoir davantage. "Je n'oublierai jamais, c'est merveilleux" m'as-tu dis...

Des larmes lui avait coulé sur ses joues coupant totalement son récit, c'est vrai que ce parc est magnifique et c'est bien vrai que j'aime le Japon, que ce serait mon plus beau cadeau. Je ne pouvais que le croire, il parlait avec sincérité et une touche d'espoir comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un. Avec mes doigts fins je lui essuyé ses yeux remplit de larmes il ne pouvait pas césser de pleurer, je sentis que lui aussi il était heureux lorsqu'il ma racontait son récit, je sentis une grande émotion, je ne savais pas quoi faire à par le prendre dans mes bras et tenter de le calmer. Il est fou amoureux de moi, ça se voyait et qu'il présentait une grande honnêteté dans le couple même si quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il a avouait qu'il avait mentit à son père et à ce sois-disant "moi", parce qu'il nous voyait heureux, c'est vrai c'est ce que je souhaiterai dans un couple, mais d'aprés que j'ai compris tout son récit c'est de "moi". Il racontait c'est meilleur moment de sa vie, c'est ce que je tenterait si jamais quelqu'un en perdait la mémoire. J'aimerai faire le teste pour "notre" enfant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ne ment sinon comment saurait-il que je suis enceinte. Sa tête est posé sur mon épaules et je le sentait me prendre dans ses bras et me murmurer "reviens, je t'en prie" ce qui m'occasionna des larmes.

- Je... je reviendrai! *lui tentai-je de le rassurer*

- Je t'aime tant Daisy, c'est de ma faute. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas ce genre de situation, je t'assure, j'aurai préféré que ce soit moi qui reçoit ce sort.

- Crois moi c'est pas une des meilleurs solutions, si c'était l'inverse... j'en serai malheureuse.

- Pardon, j'aurai du t'écouter. Je suis profondement désolé.

Aprés que Drago s'est calmé, nous rentrons à nouveau au ministère où Lucius Malefoy et Cornelius Fudge nous attendez.

- Bien!, ça tombe bien, que vous veniez. Nous avons peut être une solution pour vous Madame Malefoy. *annonça Fudge*

- Qu'est-ce donc?

- Puisque dans toute logique vous ne saviez pas où vous habitiez.

- En effet! *surprise cherchant dans ma mémoire où je pouvais habiter*

- Donc la solution que je propose et d'aller à Saint Mangouste et de vous renseigner.

- J'espère de tout coeur que cette solution marche. *répondit Drago*

Nous nous mettons en route en compagnie de son père, ni le père ni le fils lâchez un mot depuis que nous sommes sortit du ministère. Sur le chemin je voyai le visage rayonnant d'espoir de Drago. Nous entrons enfin à St Mangouste et nous dirigeons à l'acceuil lire la pancarte.

- Au 4 ème étage, Pathologie des Sortilèges. *observa Lucius*

- Allons-y! *dit Drago attrappant ma main*

5 minutes plus tard, nous dirigeons à une accueil où derrière une femme fine, des lunettes au forme rectiligne, vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche et accroché sur une poche côté poitrine une petite carte où est inscrit le nom et prénom de la jeune femme ainsi que son poste.

Lucius s'approche et explique l'évènement, la jeune femme consulte un grand cahier et nous demande de patienter quelques instant. Durant l'attente Drago sort son portefeuille l'ouvrant et en sort une photo de l'intérieur et le donna à son père et rangea son portefeuille.

- Je... je suis désolé de te cacher tant de mois et que tu n'es pas venue à notre mariage. J'avais peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas. *dit Drago sur un ton triste*

- Je comprend, mais tout va s'arranger Drago. Nous en parlerions plus tard pour le moment le plus important est ta femme. *Lucius jette un oeil sur la photo que lui a donné son fils* Vous êtes merveilleux tout les deux. C'est du gâchis ce que j'ai fais, du gâchis!

Drago essaie maintenant de consoler le père désespèré pendant que moi, je me forcé de savoir qui est le père de mon enfant, où j'habite et autres sujet mais aucune de tout celà me viennent à l'esprit, rien, c'est un grand vide comme s'il manqué quelque chose ou même quelqu'un pour compléter ma mémoire.

Puis un homme s'avance vers nous, se présenta et nous demande de le suivre. Ainsi nous entrons tout les trois à la suite du medecin dans sa pièce. Nous nous installons et Lucius explique ce qui c'est passé. Aprés le récit de l'un et de l'autre, le medecin se lève et me demande de m'asseoir sur le lit de consultation, Drago est à mes côtés et le medecin avance deux pensines prés de nous. Il demande à Drago de mettre uniquement dans l'une d'elle, toute les souvenirs de Drago et moi. Il se tourna à moi et me demande la même chose mais uniquement où j'ai l'impression d'avoir où quelque chose qui manque.  
Nous exécutons et le medecin regarda dans chacune des pensines pour y réparer, je regardais Lucius qui celui-ci est en train de nous observer.

C'est aprés une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le medecin se redressa à nous, et nous conseilla à Drago puis à moi que nous devons faire doucement pour se souvenir de quelque chose, de ne pas trop nous ménager. Le medecin nous remet délicatement nos pensée, Drago qui n'a pas eu trop de soucie et puis venant à moi où le medecin met délicatement mes pensées. Je sentai Drago me soutenir, pour éviter que je ne tombe.

Il se leva et se mit en face de moi. J'étais un peu sonné mais je pouvais pas tenir sur mes jambes.

- Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va? *me demanda Drago*

- Drago chéri, que fait-on ici? *lui demandais-je*

Drago surpris de mes paroles des larmes lui coules sur ses joues, me serrant dans ses bras, il était heureux mais pourquoi?

- Mon amour, pourquoi ses larmes?

- Je suis heureux que tu es trouvé... que tu es trouvée la mémoire.

Me caressant le visage et m'expliqua un peu ce qui c'est passé avant de voir Lucius Malefoy et que celui-ci s'excusé auprès de moi, il souhaite en échange du malentendu une quelconque condition.

- Eh bien, monsieur Malefoy. Promettez-moi que l'on se rapproche, entre beau-père et belle-fille.

- Entendu!

Lucius me lançant un faible sourir et me serra dans ses bras en compagnie de Drago avant que nous partions au manoir où Narcissa fut étonnée de nous voir rentrée tout les trois.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Sous le silence

Chapitre 5 - Sous le silence

Aprés le retour, Narcissa nous a servie un raffraichessement et s'assoit en face de son mari. Drago est à mes côtés et siroté son verre qui contenait du whisky pur feu, enfin moi je buvais du jus de fruit, c'est que Narcissa avait amplement insisté pour changer de ma boisson minéral.

- Bien, je... je suis surprise que vous rentriez tout les trois. Que c'est-il passé?

Lucius regarda Drago et se fut mon mari qui a pris la responsabilité de tout raconter le récit, sa mère n'en croyait pas ses yeux me regardant d'un air inquiète et me demande si je vais bien. Je lui répond que je vais bien et légèrement mal à la tête, un truc pareil ça n'arrivera pas une seconde fois. Enfin de compte tout rentra dans l'ordre, nous avons pu prendre cours normal à nos activités respective.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius me regarde.

- Je suis désolé, Daisy.

- N'en parlons plus. *Lui dis-je*

- Daisy, au ministère tu voulais savoir le pourquoi, je te détestai.

- Je me souviens, oui.

- Eh bien c'est que je n'aime pas ce que d'autre jeune fille de maison à part Serpentard épouse Drago.

- Je vois.

- C'est aussi par jalousie.

- Jalousie?

- C'est un peu stupide de ma part et j'en suis désolé, Daisy.

- Oublions tout ça Lucius, c'est du passé.

Je lui souris malgrés tout et je me forcé à le rassurer, Lucius jaloux, je n'en croyai pas mes oreilles. Mais c'est finis maintenant nous aurons plus de problème.

Je rejoind Drago qui était dans la salle de bain, m'embrassant tout en me prenons dans ses bras et me caressa le ventre ainsi porta un long baisé.

- Faudra lui donner un nom à notre fils.

- Je t'aiderai, mon amour.

- Je compte bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura un jolie prénom.

Drago m'aide à me déshabiller et aprés être nue et ainsi que mon mari nous prenons notre bain à deux. Calé entre ses jambes et posa ces mains sur mon ventre et nous sentions tout les deux qu'il bougé.

4 mois plus tard, ma grossesse se déroulé très bien, l'impatience de mes beau-parents commençé à se faire voir déjà par Lucius qui voulait savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon et quand est-ce qu'il naîtra. Et enfin Narcissa nous a acheté un doudou pour le bébé.

Drago travail toujours au ministère et quelques fois il rentre tôt pour profiter de moi et de parler à notre fils où nous avons enfin trouvé un nom. Il s'appelera donc Viktor Malefoy. Drago a enfin finit la chambre y à quelques semaine en arrière. Soudainement je le vois en train de courir jusqu'à son père air paniqué. Narcissa et moi nous nous regardons et alla les voir un instant, je me retrouve seule assise sur la chaise sirotant mon chocolat préparé avec soin par ma belle-mère. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe.

Pendant ce temps dans la seconde pièce voisine.

- Père, père! *sur un ton affolé*

- Je sais, il va pas tardé à venir.

- Mais... comment est-ce possible? et Daisy qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? *Narcissa entre dans la pièce*

- La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous brûles la peau, nous devons y aller.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dis à ma femme?

- Nous lui dirons rien du tout. Mieux garder sous le silence, et qu'elle reste à la maison.

- Mais père, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, chez nous et en plus à son état.

- Je sais fils, mais nous avions pas le choix si tu veux qu'elle reste en vie et ton enfant.

- Je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils tout va bien se passer.

- Merci mère.

- Donc pas un mot à Daisy nous partons tout de suite. Ca serait possible qu'ils viennent jusqu'à chez nous, ce soir.

- Quoi? Je vais pas la voir ce soir?

- Faudra prendre ton mal en patience, Drago.

- Très bien, père.

Le pére et le fils partent et Narcissa rejoind Daisy.

- Bien ils se trouvent qu'ils ont à faire au ministère.

- Rien que ça?

- Oui il risque de rentrer très tard voir demain.

- Eh bien un dur travail le ministère, heureusement que je ne travail pas chez eux.

- Dite moi Daisy as-tu des photos de toi au quidditch?  
- Oui bien sur ils doivent surement être ranger à la maison. Pourquoi cette question?

- J'aimerai bien les voir si tu me le permet.

- Bien sur allons-y!

Narcissa m'aide à me lever pour que je puisse prendre les clefs de chez nous et ainsi nous transplanons, tout en me tenant à elle. Ainsi nous rentrons chez moi et nous regardons les photos. A mon grand étonnement, elle me demande si elle voulait dormir chez nous, j'ai tout de même accepter. Nous avons rigoler et discuté de tout et de rien. Et par la suite nous entamons une discution sur la vie futur de notre enfant, ou nous discutons avec plaisir. Narcissa aime beaucoup à vouloir visiter la chambre de notre futur enfant, drago a mit tout son amour pour la faire. La tapisserie était recouverte de petit ourson, le berceau maculé de blanc où à l'intérieur des peluches attendait le futur propriétaire. Une commode en bois de chêne était remplit de vêtement pour bébé. Narcissa était émerveillé et compris que nous attendions un garçon.

- J'espère qu'il sera aussi beau que son père.

- Il sera beau comme son père, Narcissa. Mais ne dite rien. *Lui souris-je comme défense*

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en saura rien.

- Merci, Narcissa.

- Allons Daisy c'est normal, nous sommes une famille non? Et j'ai hâte de le voir ce tout petit.

- Drago est très impatient, lorsqu'il rentre tôt, il accourt de suite sur moi.

- J'en serai presque jalouse, mais je vois qu'il devient très paternel, depuis l'annonce de la grossesse.

- C'est vrai et il parle beaucoup à notre fils.

A des kilomètre de là, Lucius et Drago arrivèrent dans un lieu où d'autre personne sont déjà au rendez-vous, habillé d'une cape noir et de masque sur leur visage.

- Qu'y manque t-il encore?

- Bellatrix, Maître! mais elle est à Azkaban.

- A Azkaban, personne n'a voulu la libérer? enfin peu importe, que nous avons là?

L'homme ténèbreux parcourt ses yeux sur les arrivants masqué.

- Eh bien, comment se fait-il que nous sommes peu nombreux Quedver?

- La moitié de notre armée sont mort, d'autre sont partie et certains sont encore parmis nous.

- Je vois, des infidéles. *Sur un ton calme et froid*

Marchant prés des hommes masqués à la recherche des personnes et les trouves enfin, côte à côte.

- Bonsoir monsieur Malefoy et bonsoir Drago.

- Bon... bonsoir! *D'une voix tremblante*

- Détend-toi, jeune homme, je ne vais pas te manger. Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que chez vous y à toujours l'opportunité de s'y instaler?  
- Bien sur Maître.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le retour du Seigneur des

Chapitre 6 - Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Après quelques heures passant, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont chez les Malefoy.

- Je vous trouves bien tendu, Drago. Que t'arrive t-il?  
- R... rien du tout, Maître.  
- Je le sens Drago. Raconte moi ce qui t'arrive.  
- Rien du tout, je vous dis Maître. *d'une voix plus au moins tremblante*  
- Très bien, Drago. Très bien. *siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres*

Les partisans assis tout le long de la table où en bout de table se trouve Voldemort. Drago, les pensées ailleurs ne peux s'empêcher de penser à sa femme et la peur qu'il l'habite surtout qu'elle est enceinte et que son fils va bientôt naître. Lucius est détendu est resta près de son fils.

- Bien, que nous avons d'autre comme nouvelle? *demanda le seigneur des ténèbres dans un sifflement*  
- Harry Potter est toujours en vie Maître et se trouve qu'il est choisit la demeure de ses défunts parents. *dit un des partisans*  
- Très bien, alors il mourra dedans. Quoi d'autre encore?  
- Des partisans en quitté l'alliance, Maître! *dis Quedver recroquevillé peur de prendre la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres*  
- Comment? *dit-il avec colère* Retrouvez-les moi et je m'en charge du reste personnellement.

Quedver répond en balbutiant de peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui inflige des coups. Les Malefoy se regardèrent se donnant des alertes pensives et se remettèrent en place sans laissé paraître des inquiétudes de leur famille.  
Daisy c'est opposé à Voldemort, des années auparavant et celui-ci risque de bien s'en souvenir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours dans une colère noire et supporte très mal que l'on tienne tête comme à ce jour de bataille à Poudlard. Après que celui-ci est posé le regard de ses partisans, il lança d'un geste de main de partir.  
Drago partit devant où son père lui boitant le pas et veille à ce que personne n'est à leur écoute.

- Si c'est pour la voir tu peux pour ce soir mais reste prudent et dis à ta mère que ça risque d'être plus long que prévu.  
- Je sais père. Je ne cesse de penser que je ne devrais pas lui cacher ça. Je... je peux plus supporter de lui cacher toute ces choses.  
- Je vois!  
- Non! *sur un ton grave* je lui est dis que c'était terminé que c'était du passé.  
- Tu veux que je lui en parle?  
- Je ne sais pas. *regardant par la fenêtre*

La nuit est tombé très vite et commencé à faire noir, l'inquiétude de Drago monta d'un cran et les pensées de cette promesse lui revint. Comment lui avoué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, sans la risqué de l'inquiéter et de lui risqué sa vie et l'enfant. Son père l'épaula et lui murmure.

- Je te comprend mon fils mais il faut qu'elle soit à l'abri.  
- Et comment?

Drago se retourne face à son père et voit par dessus l'épaule de celui-ci un partisan. Lucius se redresse tel un homme de droit et se retourne pour faire face au partisan. Celui-ci montra un large sourire, avait-il entendu leur conversation? L'homme s'avança vers eux.

- Que murmurez-vous Malefoy? *dit l'homme*  
- Je conseil mon fils! *répond Lucius sur un ton neutre*  
- Vraiment et puis-je savoir sur quoi?  
- Ca ne vous regarde pas. *répond Drago levant le ton*  
- Doucement Drago. *lui dit son père sur un ton rassurant*

Drago partant dans sa chambre où son père le suivit juste quelques minutes après.

- Tu veux la rejoindre?

Drago ne répondit pas mais le silence lui laisse supposé qu'elle lui manqué. Lucius comprenait parfaitement mais pour ce soir il lui laissé le temps de la rejoindre.

- Va la rejoindre Drago, mais ne lui en parle pas tout de suite, je souhaiterai être là pour lui expliquer la situation.  
- Merci.  
- Drago, reviens demain.  
- D'accord. *soupirant*

Drago transplane pendant que Lucius revint sur ses pas et ce questionne.  
Drago arriva enfin à la maison, tout était éteint. Il monta à l'étage s'arrêtant à la futur chambre de son fils et dire qu'il pensait faire une vie normal, mais le retour de Voldemort lui soulevait le cœur. Entrant dans la chambre, s'approchant du lit pour enfant et caressant des bout des doigts le mobile accroché au dessus du berceau du futur propriétaire, pensant à sa futur famille qu'il posséderait dans deux mois, il ne sait pas s'il sera là pour l'accouchement pour son premier enfant.  
Dans la chambre voisine, Daisy se lève et Drago ne fit pas attention au bruit.

Me levant dans la nuit, sentant l'enfant bouger surement en train de rêver, je pense souvent ça et dire que pendant tout ce temps il fait que ça. Je me dirige vers l'escalier où je trouve la porte de la chambre de notre futur enfant entre-ouverte. Je me faufile discrètement et m'aperçoit que mon mari y est, air rêveur. M'approchant de lui tendant ma main est l'enlacé d'où à mon geste je sentis qu'il sursautait de ma présence. Il se retourne me regardant dans les yeux, je ne sais pas ce que c'était cette lueur dans ces yeux, à part de la fatigue, mais quelque chose lui tracassé.

- Tu rentres bien tard mon amour! *murmurai-je*  
- Je suis désolé, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. *me rassure t-il*  
- C'est ton boulot mon chéri, je peux comprendre parfaitement.  
- Pas vraiment pour cette nuit-là! *inquiet*  
- Que veux-tu dire? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? *surprise et inquiète*  
- Je te promet... *marquant une pause et pense au parole de son père* ...de tout expliquer lorsque se sera terminé.  
- Tant que ça? Tu m'inquiètes, tu es sur que ça c'est bien passé? Allez viens donc te reposer, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose, je m'apprêtai à descendre en cuisine.  
- Va dans la chambre je vais chercher ça. *m'embrassant tendrement posant ses mains autour de ma taille* tu veux de l'eau?  
- Oui mon chéri, je veux bien merci! *lui répondis-je en souriant et lui caressant ses joues* je te chauffe le lit.

Voyant son sourire qui me rassuré chaleureusement, je regagnai la chambre et m'installai dans le lit. La lune nous faisait effet veilleuse, un instant plus tard Drago remonta avec deux verres dans ces mains. Il me tendit les verres pendant qu'il se déshabille se mettant en caleçon avant de me rejoindre, lui tendant son verre avant de boire le contenue du mien. Le silence arriva, Drago finit son verre et s'installe confortablement, je fais de même après avoir posé le mien. Il me sourit me caressant le visage de ses doigts fins, m'embrassa à nouveau et je sentis que sa main descendis tel une caresse jusqu'à s'arrêter sur mon ventre, l'enfant ne bougeait pas à ce contact pour cette nuit. Superposant le mien au sien et je m'endormis ma tête sur son bras le servant de coussin.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Abri

Chapitre 7 - Abri

Le lendemain, je me réveillai la première regardant mon mari dormir. L'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres avant de me lever où je sentis une odeur, bien familier.

- Bonjour Daisy, bien dormit? Désolé je me suis permise de faire le petit déjeuné.  
- Merci beaucoup Narcissa. *lui répondis-je en m'assoyant sur la chaise* Drago est venu hier soir. Il est dans la chambre.  
- Tiens, il est réveillé même. *dit-elle sous l'effet de surprise* ça se passe bien là-bas?  
- Bonjour maman, bonjour chérie. *prenant une chaise s'installé prés de moi* papa est à la maison, il me fait passé le message que se sera plus long que prévu.  
- Dur le ministère, ça va te rendre dingue avant que notre enfant sois né. *lui caressant ses joues sur un ton amusé*  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va pas m'empêcher de le voir naître.  
- Allez, mangez! *nous sers Narcissa*

Nous mangeons dans la joie et la bonheur, jusqu'à que Drago est finit de se préparer et de partir rejoindre son père. Narcissa et moi prévoyons de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air, une grande promenade c'est bien conseillé pour les femmes enceintes mais à une condition, tout dépend leur état de santé.  
Après une bonne marche, nous arrêtons pour soulager un peu mes douleurs.

- Là, assis-toi! *aidant Daisy à s'asseoir*  
- Merci Narcissa, ça me fais tellement de bien de sortir et de marcher un peu, mais son poids et de plus en plus lourd! *caressant mon ventre pour apaiser bébé*  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal tu vas prendre 3kg5 en plus.  
- Rien que ça? c'est lourd quand même. *ricanant*  
- Tu as encore deux mois à supporter. *posant sa main délicatement sur le ventre de Daisy* J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il voit le jour.

L'impatience d'une grossesse commence à me poser, mais c'est toujours bien de sentir son propre enfant en soie. Le plus souvent, je suis sur la balancelle dans notre jardin c'est très apaisant et même recommandé. Enfin nous rentrons à la maison après une grande pause, à notre grande surprise Drago nous attendez, son visage était différent alerté. Qu'est-ce qui c'est qui passé? Et son père où était-il?

- Drago? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? *intervient sa mère voyant son état*  
- Papa arrive, il dit de l'attendre.

Drago se lève et m'accompagne sur le canapé et même s'il m'aurait amené à une chaise je n'aurai pas voulu. Après m'avoir aidé à m'asseoir il s'assit prés de moi, je sentis c'est tremblement et ainsi que ces frustration. Je me demande ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi, jusqu'à maintenant. Je lui caressé son épaule mais me rejette mon action, d'habitude ça l'a toujours aidé à le réconforté mais là, je suis trés inquiète. Qui l'a pu bien le mettre dans cet état?  
Quelques instant plus tard, Lucius Malefoy arriva et s'installe avec nous, jetant un coup d'œil à Drago puis sur moi et me rassure d'un légé sourire.

-Que se passe t-il enfin? *répondit à ma place Narcissa*  
- Voldemort est de retour!

Mon cœur fit un grand bond dans ma poitrine, je comprend cette fois pourquoi mon mari est ainsi. Je le regardait mais il ne me regarda pas, son visage était plongé dans ses mains avant de se lever et de faire les 100 pas. Je ne pouvais pas y croire qu'il est rejoint mais apparemment à contre cœur.

- Comment... comment est-il revenu? *demandai-je*  
- Je ne sais pas, Daisy! *me répond Lucius*  
- Putain, c'est pas vrai qu'il soit de retour! Pourquoi il pouvait pas disparaître. *dit Drago furax*  
- Ca ne sert à rien de mettre dans une colère noire Drago, nous trouverons une solution.  
- Et si il l'a tue? Et si il ce rappelé de Daisy, je fais comment? Et... et si...  
- Drago calme-toi, bon sang! *lui dit Lucius*

Je regardais mon mari monter à l'étage, avant de poser mon regard sur mes beaux-parents. Lucius avait baissé la tête vers Narcissa avant de là relever et de me regarder.

- On trouvera un Abri sur pour nous tous! *me rassure t-il*  
- Mais Lucius, pourquoi dites-vous cela? Il ne connait pas ce lieu, nous serons à l'abri, ici.  
- Je ne saurai quoi te dire, Daisy. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ignore que Drago habite seul.  
- Devrons-nous tout de même se tourner à ce Potter? *ajouta Narcissa*  
- Les mangemorts savent déjà où ils habitent et je n'en doute pas que Drago, va le prévenir.  
- Comment est-ce possible? *surpris*  
- Les mangemorts traquent toujours le jeune Potter pour que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres puissent le tuer de ces mains. *expliqua Lucius*  
- Je vois!  
- Et si nous le trahissons s'en ai finis de nous. *ajouta t-il*  
- Quel est donc la solution? *demandai-je*  
- Je ne sais pas pour le moment, Daisy, j'y réfléchis. *me rassure t-il*

Pour plus au moins la situation, ce qui pour certains est très difficile en proposant une boisson. Je servis Narcissa et Lucius qui n'ont pas refusé et rejoint mon mari qui est dans la salle de bain face au miroir et la tête baissé vers le lavabo. Je rentrai, mon mari lève soudainement sa tête à ma présence voyant mon reflet sur le miroir et se retourne face à moi.

- Je... je suis désolé, je... je t'ai encore menti. *avoua t-il*  
- Tu avais une bonne raison de le faire mon amour et je le comprend parfaitement lorsque j'ai entendu cette nouvelle. *le rassurai-je*  
- Je t'ai promis de ne plus rien te cacher. *rappela t-il*  
- Je sais mais l'avoir annoncé c'est ta part de promesse, tant que je le sais, je n'aurai rien à me reprocher. *lui expliquai-je*

Il y a eu un moment de silence s'appuyant contre le lavabo, je m'avancé et le prit dans mes bras, il me prit aussi dans ses bras et me caressa mon ventre.

- J'avais peur que tu m'en voulais.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons! je te connais depuis presque 9 ans mon chéri.  
- C'est vrai, mais...

Je l'arrête en l'embrassant longuement.

- Tu parles trop mon amour.  
- J'ai peur de te perdre. *enfouit son front contre le mien*  
- Tu me perdras pas, je te le promet. *lui promis-je tout en lui caressant ses joues*  
- Je veux que toi et le bébé vous aillez bien et que vous soyez en sécurité.  
- Nous serons en sécurité ici et je ne serai pas seule, ta mère et avec moi.  
- Oui mais tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se pose pas trop de question.  
- Que veux-tu dire? *surpris*  
- Il serait possible que ma mère vienne aussi avec nous.  
- Et si le bébé...?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai surement ma petite idée.  
- Qu'est-ce donc?  
- Je dois prévenir Potter, il m'a aider durant la guerre, je lui dois bien ça.  
- Je vois, je comprend mieux!  
- Il sera là, jusqu'à que nous revenions et vous donner des infos.  
- Merci mon amour. *rassurai et me blottissant dans ses bras*  
- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma famille.  
- Mais sois tout de même prudent, je t'en prie.

Il m'embrassa pour me rassurer, ce qui pour le moment me calma un peu. Après quelques caresse à mon ventre et des paroles bienveillant à son fils, nous retournons au salon et nous préparons tous pour cet évènement.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Un plan de secours

Chapitre 8 - Un plan de secours

- Nous devons partir, au plus vite avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pose des questions. *dit Lucius*  
- Et pour Potter? *demanda Drago*  
- Il faut trouver un moyen de le prévenir... *ajouta Narcissa*  
- Je peux le faire! *leur dis-je coupant la parole*

La famille me regardant d'un air étonné. Je lisais dans les yeux de mon mari qui refusé.

- Je refuse que tu deviennes un animal allant à l'abattoir. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi et à notre enfant. *répond Drago*  
- Comment veux-tu qu'il soit au courant? Drago tu es mangemort, si jamais un des partisans te voyais et qui te soupçonne d'avoir trahis la confiance de Voldemort, c'est toi qui risque de mourir.  
- Elle n'a pas tort, mais tu prend trop de risque Daisy et il a tout aussi raison que toi. Tu peux pas risquer ta vie et l'enfant.

Lucius avait raison mais j'étais la seule personne qui pouvait informé Harry. Et pour ça j'ai ma petite idée.

- Alors je lui proposerai devenir me rejoindre. Je pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse déjà venir à l'attaque. *leur répondis-je*

- Pas à la maison et c'est tout de même risqué et si les mangemorts vous attaquez? *demanda Drago*

Il marquait un point mais si j'installé un sort de détection ça serait suspect, c'est sur mais il fallait quelque chose de naturel que personne ne puisse savoir nos plans.

- Je serai prudente mais je suis la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose et surtout le prévenir.  
- Peut être mais je refuse que ce soit, toi! *s'inquiéta Drago*  
- Et qui d'autre le fera? Nous pouvions pas chercher qui pourrais prévenir sans savoir qu'il ou elle fera parvenir aux oreilles de tout le monde. *m'en pressai-je de dire*  
- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas et pour ton bien et notre enfant. *insista t-il*  
- Chéri, je te promet d'être prudente.*tentai-je de le rassurer*

Il se redressa sur sa chaise tout en évacuant l'air de ses poumons, ça manière de le faire me montre qu'il est non pas frustré, mais désemparé. C'est un choix très dur mais c'est aussi notre "seule" solution pour le prévenir. A qui d'autre pourrions-nous faire confiance?  
Ce pendant, je pense tout de suite aux amis d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Nous pouvions que leur dire qu'à eux, sans que d'autre personne soit au courant. Et que mon bienveillant mari, ne s'inquiète.

- Nous réfléchirons plus tard. Daisy, nous reviendrons en attendant ne fait pas quelque chose qui pourrait regretter ton geste. *me dit Lucius*  
- Entendu! *approuvai-je et me retourne vers Drago* Chéri...  
- J'y réfléchirai. *se levant*  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas! en trouveras mieux d'accord? *me levai-je et allant dans ses bras avant qu'il ne part*  
- Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrai. *m'embrassant tendrement* ne fait pas de folie, promet le moi?  
- Je te le promet, mon amour mais toi aussi et revient moi vite. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant né sans connaître son père.  
- Je te promet que j'y serai, ne t'inquiète donc pas. *promet-il*  
- D'accord, je t'aime mon amour et si jamais y à un problème ta mère viendra. *me tenant à mon mari*

Drago se sent rassurait m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son père et de transplaner. Promettons de nous revenir très vite. Je retenais mes larmes, restant forte et rejoignant Narcissa me proposant à boire pour nous remonter un peu le moral.  
Comment Voldemort à pu revenir? Peut être que Lucius et mon mari pourrons nous en dire plus sur le sujet. Après un bon remontant avec Narcissa nous parlant un peu.

- Et dire que nous étions tranquille à vivre un tel bonheur. *dit Narcissa*  
- Il est la seule personne qui n'est pas la bienvenue chez moi.  
- Crois-moi, j'aimerai en dire autant de mon côté. C'est à contre cœur que nous acceptions.  
- Je comprend Narcissa, j'espère que les mangemorts ne vont pas venir jusqu'ici. *rétorquai-je*  
- Je l'espère aussi, sinon on est bien mal et surtout toi.  
- Si j'utilise la force ils vont rappliquer et si je fais l'inverse ça donne quoi? *demandai-je*  
- Je serai là Daisy, ne t'inquiète pas. *me rassure t-elle*

Après notre petit remontant nous nous occupons comme l'on pouvait, nous commencions à s'ennuyer comme les moldus pour donner un peu d'ambiance, je me suis mise à demander à Narcissa comment ça c'est passait son accouchement étant bientôt mère, j'aimerai quelques infos.  
Nous avons bien rit un bon petit moment avant que mon fils me donne un coup pour signaler ça présence et je me calmai peu à peu.

- Qu'il ne se montre pas, tout de suite. *me dis Narcissa entre un petit rire*  
- C'est tout ce que j'espère Narcissa, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment que j'accueillerai mon fils. *caressant mon ventre pour calmer mon fils* Et surtout que je ne souhaiterai pas qu'il nait prématurément.  
- Je comprend.

Narcissa se lève et m'aide à calmer mon fils. Lui laissant faire de ces mains souples, l'enfant se sont apaiser et je le sens se blottir en douceur. L'effet me fit regarder Narcissa d'un air admiratrice, que dire à par lui avouer qu'elle a un talent prodigieux. Me conseillant de caresser à l'endroit où elle a apaiser mon enfant et de renouveler si jamais il se mettait à riposter.  
Du côté de Lucius et Drago, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours aussi furieux et les méthodes de tuer Harry lui démangeait de passer à l'action.

- Maître, voici la liste des serviteurs qui ont quitté l'alliance.  
- Merci Quedver. Je vais répartir les tâches et l'un de vous, trouve le moyens de libérer notre très chère Bellatrix. *répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres*

Tout le monde acquiesça et les tâches fut répartie. Drago et Lucius sont chargés de retrouver Avery Jr.

- Je doute qu'il ne sera pas épargné une seconde fois.  
- Pourquoi? *interrogea Drago*  
- Il a autrefois abandonné 13 longues années et mentit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que ça va être plus qu'un Doloris.  
- Il va mourir?  
- Sans doute, Voldemort ne fait pas de pitié à ses partisans, sache-le.  
- Très bien, père. Donc nous ramenons Avery Jr auprès de Voldemort de gré ou de force. *capitula Drago*  
- Oui! Je doute que d'autre partisans vont libérer Bellatrix et d'autre qui y sont Azkaban.  
- Je me sens pas d'aller là-bas. *rétorqua Drago*  
- Je n'en doute pas Drago, mais même si nous avons la tâche de le faire, nous avions pas trop le choix.


End file.
